His Life part 3
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: *Sequel lagi?*  "Pakai sendiri atau aku yang mamakaikan?" Sasuke menyeringai, ia dapat menangkap raut gugup di paras gadisnya.


Kok jadi sequel berantai gini? Haha tapi saya cuma menuhin permintaan readers buat bikin sequel lagi, jadi fic still his life kemarin juga saya rubah judulnya dengan his life part 2, biar jelas .  
>Yaph gak usah kebanyakan bacot, langsung saja.<p>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pair : SasufemSai**

**Warning : AU, Typo, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Cukup lama Itachi tak beranjak dari tempatnya, posisi tubuh setengah berjongkok dengan mata onyx menyorot teliti sela lubang kunci kamar mandi.  
>Seberkas senyum nista tersimpul samar di bibirnya.<p>

"Ehem."

"..."

"Ehem! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke menatap penuh selidik, mengamati gelagat mencurigakan dari sang kakak.

"Eh? Sa-Sasuke, anu-" Itachi gelagapan, bulir keringat dingin tergelincir dari pelipisnya.

"Kau mengintip, hah?"

"Ah? Eh, kau menuduhku sembarangan."

"Aku tidak menuduh! Aku menangkap basah kau yang sedang mengintip."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengintip!"

"Lempar batu sembunyi tangan, hah?"

"Kau menuduh sembaranan lagi, aku sama sekali tak melempar batu, aku juga tak menyembunyikan tanganku." Itachi bicara dengan nada ngotot.  
>Kedutan samar muncul di kening Sasuke, demi Jashin! Dosa apa yang membuatnya memiliki seorang kakak yang autis?<br>'Cih! Bahkan peribahasa kecilpun kau tak tau? Siapa guru bahasamu, hah? Biar kubunuh dia,' batin Sasuke menggerutu gemas, alerginya mulai kambuh dengan rasa gatal yang mulai menjalar di telatak tangannya.  
>Sorot mata tajam terlempar, menatap sinis sak kakak yang pasang muka sok polos.<p>

Ckrek!

"Ada apa ini?" Sai muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbalut jubah mandi merah jambu, aroma shampo tercium dari rambut basah sebatas leher yang sedikit berantakan.  
>Sasuke menelan ludah, mata onyx miliknya mengamati sosok berantakan yang mempesona, poni yang memanjang menutupi sebagian mata cantik berwarna onyx.<br>Jashin! Naluri lelakinya tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia bernafsu menerkam kelinci kecilnya.

"Ckckck... Sebagai kakakmu, aku malu sekali Sasuke, bisa-bisanya kau mengintip gadis yang sedang mandi." Itachi berujar santai dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Urat kekesalan tak mampu bersembunyi di balik paras stoic Sasuke, kedua telapak tangan mengepal erat, sungguh tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Itachi akan berkata demikian.  
>"Kau mengambing hitamkan aku!"<p>

"Ckckck. Sebagai lelaki, seharusnya kau malu, Sasuke." Jari telunjuk Itachi bergoyang, tak sedikitpun perasaan bersalah terbesit di benaknya, tak peduli betapa besar kemurkaan sang adik atas sikap nistanya.

"Beraninya kau!" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah depan Itachi, bersiap mendaratkan sebuah hantaman di bibir nistanya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Hening.  
>Kepalan tangan Sasuke masih mengambang, masih ada dorongan besar dalam benaknya untuk segera menhantam wajah Itachi.<p>

"Sasuke, turunkan tanganmu!"

"Lihatlah, Sai, adikku ini memang kurang ajar." Itachi memasang tampang tak berdaya, seolah memohon pertolongan atas dirinya yang dalam bahaya.

Sai menghembuskan nafas malas, di matanya tak tampak sedikitpun minat untuk menjadi saksi pertengkaran sia-sia antar kakak adik.

"Hah! Terserah kalau mau dilanjutkan, tapi jangan di dalam rumah, di pekarangan saja sana!" ucap Sai dengan simpulan senyum palsu terukir di bibirnya.

DIIEENGGG...

Seakan di hantam truk tronton, mata onyx Itachi membulat sempurna.

"Oh ya, semua pisau di dapur sudah ku asah, silahkan kalau mau memakainya." Sai berujar kalem, wajah ayu nan lugu itu seakan memiliki tanduk iblis di kepalanya.  
>Benar-benar menyeramkan!<p>

Seringaian iblis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke, kebahagiaannya seolah ada di awang-awang.  
>'Ini saatnya pembalasan!'<p>

Bulir keringat dingin tak henti meluncur dari kening Itachi.  
>Lontaran kata Sai serta seringaian milik Sasuke sukses membuat nyalinya menciut.<br>"SIAPAPUN... TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

.

.

"Nggh. . . " Suara erangan dramatis terdengar dari kamar Sai, membuat Madara yang tak sengaja mendengarnya kontan menajamkan pendengaran.  
>Ekspresi heran terbias jelas di wajahnya.<p>

"Ssttt... Tahan sedikit."

DEG!

Madara kaku di tempat.

"Ngh... Ahh... Pelan-pelan, Sasuke."

"Tahan sedikit, Sai. Setelah ini pasti tidak terasa sakit."

DEG!

Mata Madara membulat, berjuta pikiran parno berputar dalam otaknya.  
>"Sakit! Ngh... "<p>

"Pertama kali pasti terasa sakit."

Menelan ludah paksa, pria paruh baya itu merapatkan telinganya pada daun pintu, berusaha mencuri dengar tiap aktifitas yang terjadi di balik pintu.

"Ah... Nggh... Berdarah! Hiks-hiks, kau terlalu kasar melakukannya."

"Diam dulu! Aku berusaha melakukan 'itu' selembut mungkin."

Nyaris menitikkan air mata, Madara seolah dilanda rasa kecewa luar biasa.  
>Menggigit ujung kaos yang ia kenakan sebagai bentuk kekesalan.<br>"Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak bisa menahan hawa nafsu! Isrtiku... Maafkan aku yang tak becus mendidik anak!"

"Kyaaaa... Sudah! Aku tak tahan lagi, lepas-lepas."

"Jangan pergi dulu, Sai."

"TIdak! Tidak! Jangan sekarang, Sasuke. Aku belum siap."

"Siap tak siap, harus sekarang!"

Dahi Madara berkedut, raut kekesalan terarsir di parasnya, emosi dalam dirinya mulai meluap-luap.  
>"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!"<p>

BRAKKKK!

Madara mendobrak pintu dengan keras, menghempaskan daun pintu hingga salah satu engsel terlepas.  
>Mata onyx milik Madara melempar pandang pada dua sosok anak muda di hadapannya, dan serasa dilanda <em>sweatdrop<em> saat mendapati mereka terduduk di lantai dengan helai pakaian yang masih lengkap.

Dua sosok muda mudi ternganga seketika.  
>beribu tanya mengambang di benak mereka.<p>

"Ayah? Pintunya kan tidak dikunci." rasa heran meliputi pikiran gadis ini, heran mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sosok sekuat banteng.

"Eerrr... Tadi aku dengar suara aneh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kakiku terkena serpihan beling, lihat ini." Sai mengangkat kaki kanannya, memperlihatkan luka kecil di telapak kakinya.

Penuturan sai sukses membuat pria paruh baya itu bernafsu ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.  
>'Jadi suara desahan yang terdengar itu hanya berasal dari misi mengeluarkan serpihan beling yang terselip di kaki?' batin Madara berteriak gemas.<br>Mungkin ini adalah _sweatdrop _terbesar yang yang ia dapat selama hidupnya.

"Ayah? Kenapa?" Rasa heran masih kental di benak gadis berparas pucat ini, sepasang onyx miliknya menyorot sosok pria tengah baya yang berpose seperti polisi upacara dengan mata dan mulut menganga. Kaku. Membatu.

"Ayaaaah?"

"Ah! I-iya ada apa?"

"Ayah aneh sekali," ucap Sai penuh curiga, kedua onyx miliknya mengamati gelagat mencurigakan dari sang ayah.

"Ah...? Apanya yang aneh? Haha kau ada-ada saja." Madara menggaruk tengkuknya, menutup rasa malu yang mulai menenggelamkan nalarnya.  
>Sasuke dan Sai saling pandang, raut heran terlukis jelas di paras masing-masing.<p>

"Lanjutkan acara kalian. Oh ya, pastikan serpihan beling itu benar-benar keluar dari telapak kakimu, Sai." Madara beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sai.  
>Sejenak sebelum langkahnya mencapai bibir pintu, pria paruh baya itu kembali memutar pandang, menatap sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan raut wibawa.<br>"Sasuke," panggilnya dengan nada penuh kewibawaan.

"Ya. Paman," jawab Sasuke santun, dari gelagat sang paman, Sasuke dapat memprediksikan bahwa pria itu ingin membicarakan hal serius.

"Begini, setelah ini tolong kau perbaiki engsel pintu yang terlepas."

'Cih! Ku kira ingin membicarakan apa, ternyata...' batin Sasuke menggerutu ringan.  
>"Err... Baik, paman," Sasuke menjawab dengan berat hati.<p>

"Paman tunggu," panggil Sasuke. Madara menoleh, "ada yang ingin saya bicarakan, penting."

.

.

.

"Menikah?" Raut wajah syok terarsir di paras Madara.

"Menikah?" Raut wajah culun menghias paras Tobi.

"MENIKAH?" Ekrpresi kaget luar biasa terpampang jelas di raut wajah Itachi.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan, rona malu masih terbias samar di paras masing-masing.

"Apa kalian tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Sasuke kau masih dua puluh tahun, Sai juga belum genap sembilan belas tahun." Madara membuang puntung rokoknya di asbak, memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Kami telah sepakat untuk menikah, paman." Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Sai.  
>"Kurasa itu terlalu dini, Sasuke. Bahkan kau belum menamatkan kuliahmu."<p>

"Aku bisa kerja sambilan, paman."

Madara menerawang, pemikirannya tentang anak muda jaman sekarang yang tak bisa menahan nafsu ternyata memang benar.  
>Ya. Mungkin lebih baik jika pemuda raven itu menikah muda, dari pada ia menodai anak gadisnya.<p>

"Hmm... Jika itu keputusan kalian, ayah hanya bisa merestui."

"TIDAKKK!" Bagai terjebak dalam mimpi buruk, Itachi terpuruk seketika.  
>"Kalau aku dilangkahi, bisa-bisa aku tidak laku lagi di pasaran, huuuaaa." Menangis, meratap, menyesali kondisi kini mendominasi akal sehat Itachi.<br>"Paman, biarkan Sai menikah denganku saja." Itachi bersimpuh, memohom belas kasihan dari Madara.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut dengan ritme cepat, ia mengusap wajah malu.  
>Sangat malu.<br>Mengapa pemuda authis macam Itachi bisa terlahir dalah keluarga Uchiha? Jadi kakaknya pula.  
>Tak ada yang lebih ironis dari ini.<p>

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Dari mana? Wah, apa itu?" Sai memperhatikan Sasuke yang nampak membawa banyak barang.

"Ini untuk kebutuhan kita, dan yang terpenting adalah-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, sengaja agar gadisnya penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Sai antusias.

"-Ini." Sasuke menunjukan kotak lumayan besar berwarna putih.

"Apa itu?"

"Gaun pengantin."

"HAH?" Raut pucat yang lebih dari biasanya nampak jelas di parasnya, "tidak! Aku tidak mau pakai gaun pengantin! Alergi, hiiyy" Sai bergidik ngeri.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka! Gaun pengantin itu kebesaran, glamor, mengembang di bagian bawah, aghh... Bisa-bisa aku jatuh karena menginjak gaun yang kukenakan."

"Jika kau tak pakai gaun, lalu mau pakai apa?"

"Emh? Aku tak keberatan jika memakai jas."

"AKU YANG KEBERATAN! KAU KIRA SIAPA MEMPELAI PRIANYA, HAH?"  
>Sai melihat aura murka dalam diri Sasuke, entah itu nyata atau tidak.<br>"Sasuke, kasihanilah aku, kau tak ingin melihatku jatuh karena menginjak gaun kan?" ucap Sai dengan melas.  
>"Setidaknya cobalah dulu," Sasuke meyakinkan, jemarinya menyentuh pundak gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.<p>

"Kalau kau mau, pakai saja sendiri," ucap Sai asal ceplos, kedua onyxnya menyipit dengan selingan senyum palsu di bibirnya.

"Jangan pikirkan egomu sendiri, Sai." Terbesit rasa malas di benak Sasuke, raut kesal mulai nampak samar di parasnya.

"Jangan memaksaku!"

"Pakai!"

"Tidak."

"Pakai, Sai!"

"Jangan mimpi."

"Pakai sendiri atau aku yang mamakaikan?" Sasuke menyeringai mesum, jemarinya mulai bermain dengan helai helai rambut hitam Sai, Sasuke dapat menangkap raut gugup di paras gadisnya.

"Lakukan! Jika kau berani," ucap Sai datar, menyembunyikan segala rasa gugup dalam dasar hatinya.  
>"Che! Kau memberiku lampu hijau, Sai." Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua lengan Sai.<p>

"Emh... Sakit! Lepaskan bodoh!" Nada getar terdengar di kata-kata Sai.

BRAK!

Terhimpit di sudut dinding.  
>Demi Jashin, jika ia bukan salah satu keluarga Uchiha mungkin kini ia sudah berteriak histeris.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sai datar.

"Memaksamu." Menyeringai angkuh, jemari Sasuke mulai meraih kancing paling atas kemeja Sai.

"Brengsek!" Sai mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya.  
>Sai benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan serius dengan ucapannya.<br>Rasa kesal menyelimuti benaknya, ia langkahkan kakinya, beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Jika kau tak mau memakainya, akan kuberikan gaun itu pada orang lain, dan aku hanya akan menikah dengan gadis normal yang mau memakai gaun itu."

DEG!

Kata-kata itu bagaikan sayatan yang mengoyak batin gadis berparas pucat itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda miris.  
>Ia rasakan kembali sakit menjalar dalam dadanya. Ya, mungkin hanya pemuda raven itu yang membuat merasakan sakit hati.<br>Terdiam, sekujur tubuhnya seakan bergetar, ingin menangis rasanya saat ini.  
>"Terserah kau saja." Tanpa menolehkan pandang, Sai berlari menuju kamar tidurnya.<p>

BRAKK!

Membanting dan mengunci pintu, bersumpah tak akan keluar kamar sebelum sakit hatinya mereda, terlalu terpukul hari ini.  
>Menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, membuatnya basah karena air mata.<p>

"Sai, aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku." Terdengar pintu di ketuk beberapa kali.

"Demi Tuhan, Sai. Aku tadi sama sekali tidak serius."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sai, kumohon... Buka pintunya." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, merutuki kebodohannya barusan.  
>Pasti Sai sangat terpukul.<p>

.  
>.<p>

Pukul 20:30,  
>Sasuke terus diliputi rasa gelisah dibenaknya. Sai sama sekali belum keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan ia belum makan malam.<br>"Coba pakai kunci duplikat," usul Tobi.

'Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi?' Dahi Sasuke berkedut menahan amarah, jika saja Tobi bukan calon adik iparnya, mungkin sudah ia tenggelamkan di sungai Nil.

Membuka pintu kamar Sai pelan, berupaya agar gadis itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.  
>Melangkah pelan, mengendap-endap seperti maling rumahan.<br>Sasuke tercekat seketika saat sepasang onyxnya menangkap sosok Sai yang tertidur di ranjangnya, isakan masih terdengar meski kini ia sudah terlelap.  
>Sasuke benar-benar dilanda rasa bersalah. Begitu bodohnya ia hingga membuat gadisnya selalu terluka.<p>

Perlahan jemari Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Sai, mencium keningnya sekilas, menatap nanar mata sembab seakan lelah terus mengalirkan bulir air mata.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh ramping Sai.  
>"Emh..." Sai menggeliat, merasakan sesuatu yang berat tengah menindihnya.<p>

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu," sesal Sasuke, ia duduk di sisi ranjang Sai.  
>Sai bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk bersandar sambil mengucek matanya yang masih buram, wajah sendunya menatap nanar pemuda di hadapanya.<p>

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan suara melemah, kepalanya tertunjuk sebagai tanda sesal.

Sai bungkam.  
>Nyeri di hatinya seolah menolak bicara dengan si pemuda raven.<br>Gadis itu beranjak, berlari kelari keluar kamar.

"Aku gadis normal!"

Sasuke tertunduk, mengusap wajah yang nampak lelah, miris.  
>Mungkin tadi siang itu sangat keterlaluan, tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.<br>Bibirnya tersenyum getir, 'menyesal juga percuma.'

"Aku gadis normal."

DEG!

Sasuke menatap nanar pada Sai yang kini kembali, yang paling menyakitkan adalah gadis itu kini mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat panjang.  
>Ya. Gaun pengantin.<p>

"Sai," panggil Sasuke lirih.  
>Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsu,"normal kan?"<p>

Jemari Sasuke membuka laci meja, meraih gunting dan berjalan kearah Sai.  
>"Kupastikan kau tak akan menginjak gaunmu." Sasuke menggunting gaun di bagian bawah, memotongnya hingga sebatas lutut.<br>"Sasuke," panggil Sai lirih.  
>Sasuke mendongak pelan, menatap nanar wajah sendu milik Sai.<br>"Maaf." Sasuke berdiri, jemarinya mengusap lembut sisi pipi Sai yang memerah.  
>"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke lembut, tepat di telinga kanan Sai.<p>

"Sasuke." Sai tertunduk, seakan tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.  
>Pemuda raven itu mendekapnya, "sudah, lupakan kejadian tadi, akulah yang bodoh."<p>

"Hn."

"_I LOVE YOU"_

"Hn."

"Damai kan?"

"Hn."

"Jangan marah."

"Hn."

"Itu gayaku, Sai."

"Aha..."

**fin**

* * *

><p>Mau sequel lagi gak?<p>

* * *

><p>Minna-san review pliss ^^<p> 


End file.
